Agensi Baru
by Sabrina Lia Aisyah
Summary: Chapter 3 is update! U-KISS dan Infinite berlibur di New York. Kira-kira, apa saja yang mereka lakukan disana ya? review and send PM if you want. annyeong!
1. Chapter 1

Note : Fic ini 10000% milik saya. Saya memikirkan cerita ini sendiri tanpa unsur plagiat. U-KISS, INFINITE, dan semua yang ada di cerita saya adalah milik fans, agensi, keluarga, Tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri

Cast : U-KISS, INFINITE, and other

Summary : NH Media ditutup oleh pemerintah dan U-KISS di pindah ke agensi lain, yaitu Woolim Entertainment. Bagaimana kehidupan baru mereka di agensi baru mereka? Apakah mereka bisa berteman baik dengan INFINITE?

Annyeong! Saya comeback dengan fic baru saya. Korean Knight untuk sementara masih dalam proses, sehingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk di publish ulang lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari khayalan saya setiap melihat konser dimana ada U-KISS dan INFINITE.

Ok, selamat menikmati my stories.

Agensi baru

Chapter 1 : Pindah Agensi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dorm U-KISS_

Di dalam dorm, terlihat Eli, Kiseop, dan Hoon sedang praktek dance Shut Up di dance floor. Soohyun dan Kevin sedang memasak di dapur. Sementara Dongho mengerjakan soal dari SMA nya untuk mengetes kemampuan pengetahuannya. Setelah mengerjakan semua soal, Dongho segera melesat ke dapur ketika rasa lapar mulai melanda diri nya.

"Hyung, aku lapar!" rengek Dongho sambil duduk di kursi ruang makan yang dekat dapur.

"Sabar ya, Dongho. Ini lagi hyung buatkan makanan kesukaanmu." balas Soohyun sambil menoleh ke Dongho.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya?" kata Dongho dengan gaya polos nya.

"OK. Don't worry!" jawab Kevin santai.

"Aku nggak tanya sama kamu, Mrs. Kevin." ucap Dongho malas, namun bersifat menggoda.

"Ih, jangan menggoda ku!" bentak Kevin ketika wajahnya mulai merona.

"Dongho!" tegur Soohyun.

"Cuma bercanda kok, hyung." ucap Dongho dengan tertawa jahil.

Kevin hanya menggerutu sambil membalik panggangan, sedangkan Soohyun menghela napas akan kebiasaan dua namdongsaeng nya ini.

_Dance floor dorm U-KISS_

"Eli, mundur sedikit. Formasinya kurang pas." titah Hoon sambil melihat dari cermin.

"Yes, chagi!" balas Eli dengan mundur 3 langkah.

"Music!" perintah Kiseop sambil mengacungkan telunjuk nya.

Mereka bertiga pun mempraktekkan dance Shut Up. Tanpa satu pun kesalahan, dance pun berjalan lancar. Selesai dance, mereka duduk-duduk di lantai untuk pendinginan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Everybody, it's breakfast time!" teriak Dongho bermaksud memanggil 3 hyung nya yang ada di dance floor.

"We come." balas Eli dengan senang hati.

_Ruang makan_

"Mari Makan." ucap semua member U-KISS yang berada di ruang makan.

"Akhirnya kita bisa libur juga. Nggak sia-sia Stop Girl kita promosikan dan berhasil dapat 3 penghargaan." ucap Kevin seraya mengambil mie di panci.

"Ini berkah dari Tuhan. Harus kita syukuri." kata Kiseop setelah mengunyah steak nya.

"Minggu depan AJ udah pulang, loh!" sahut Eli dengan ekspresi senang campur usil.

"Gimana kabarnya AJ di Amerika?" tanya Soohyun yang sedang menyeruput sphagetti nya.

"Studi kuliah nya berjalan lancar. Sebulan yang lalu dia ujian semester 1 dan dia dinyatakan lulus fakultas nya. Setelah wisuda kemarin, dia bilang akan pulang minggu depan setelah membereskan semua urusan nya di Amerika." jawab Hoon cukup panjang.

"Wah, kayaknya come back kita di tahun 2013 bakalan seru tuh." kata Dongho sambil melahap udang bakar nya.

"Pasti lah! Kita nggak boleh kalah sama boyband lainnya." ucap Kevin dengan penuh percaya diri.

"OK!" jawab semuanya kecuali Kevin sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dorm INFINITE_

"Ah, kenyang!" ucap Sungyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk perut nya dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Woohyun gege memang koki yang hebat. Aku kagum sama dia." puji Sungjong sambil duduk di sebelah Sungyeol.

"Dia kan eomma kita di Infinite. Makanya dia harus bisa seperti eomma kita sendiri." ucap Sungyeol sambil menoleh ke Sungjong.

"Ne, aku paham sekarang." ucap Sungjong sambil mengangguk-angguk kan kepala nya.

_Dapur dorm_

"Dongwoo ah, bantu aku membereskan dapur!" perintah Woohyun yang sedang membawa beberapa piring dan gelas ke tempat cuci piring.

"Ne, hyung." balas Dongwoo yang baru bangun dari kursi ruang makan.

"Sunggyu mana?" tanya Woohyun ke Dongwoo yang baru sampai dapur.

"Dia lagi pergi dengan Hoya dan Myungsoo. Waeyo?" Dongwoo balik bertanya.

"Aku minta dia untuk bertanya ke produser kapan kita comeback." jawab Woohyun sambil menaruh piring-piring di tempat cuci piring.

"Ya udah, nanti aku telpon dia. Kamu bersih-bersih dulu." perintah Dongwoo.

"Yah, Dongwoo! Kamu bantu aku dong! Sungjong dan Sungyeol biasanya tidak mau membantuku." ucap Woohyun agak kesal dengan memajukan mulutnya 2 cm.

"Ne ne, hyung. Jangan ngambek dong!" ucap Dongwoo tersenyum geli akan kelakuan sang hyung.

Mereka berdua pun bersama membersikan dan merapikan dapur yang agak berantakan itu. Sementara Sungjong dan Sungyeol sedang asyik chattingan dengan girlband-girlband kenalan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu minggu kemudian**

_Dorm U-KISS_

"AJ, oleh-oleh nya mana?"

"Yes, wait a minute."

"Asyik, aku dapet souvenir patung Liberty!"

"Wah, baju nya persis banget kayak baju Christoper Colombus!"

Keramaian di dorm itu makin membahana karena AJ, yang kuliah di Universitas Colombia, baru saja pulang setelah 5 bulan disana untuk kuliah. Diri nya berhasil menyelesaikan semester 1 dan wisuda dengan mudah nya. Rencana nya, dia akan bekerja di perusahaan terkenal setelah karir nya di U-KISS selesai.

"AJ, kamu istirahat dulu di kamar. Kamu pasti kelelahan selama perjalanan dari Amerika ke sini." titah Soohyun lembut seraya mengambil beberapa tas belanja bawaan AJ.

AJ pun berjalan bersama Soohyun ke kamarnya, sementara member U-KISS lainya tengah asyik mengutak-atik oleh-oleh mereka dari AJ.

"Gamshamhamnida, hyung!" ucap AJ sambil membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur empuk bagai awan yang berada di kamar nya.

"Cheonmaneyo." balas Soohyun sambil tersenyum.

Handphone Soohyun pun berbunyi. Dia pun mengangkat telpon itu. Setelah telpon berakhir, dia memasukkan benda itu ke saku celana nya.

"Dapat telpon dari siapa, hyung?" tanya AJ sambil berposisi duduk.

"Dari ahjusi CEO. Dia ingin kita semua kumpul di ruang kantor ahjusi." jawab Soohyun.

"Aku ikut ya!" pinta AJ sambil berdiri.

"Kamu nggak capek?" tanya Soohyun agak cemas.

"Nanti kalau aku makan capeknya hilang kok. Boleh ya?" pinta AJ lagi.

"OK, aku ijin kan." kata Soohyun seraya memutar mata nya.

AJ pun bergumam 'yes' sambil mengikuti Soohyun keluar kamar. Setelah memberi tahu yang lain, mereka bertujuh pun melangkah menuju ruang kantor CEO agensi mereka. Sesampainya di ruang kantor, mereka masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapati CEO agensi mereka sedang sedih.

"Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada kami, ahjusi?" tanya Soohyun halus.

Sang ahjusi hanya menghela napas berat. "Kalian akan di pindah ke agensi lain."

Sontak semua member U-KISS terbelalak dan berteriak kaget. Mereka semua tidak percaya dengan ucapan ahjusi CEO.

"Ma-maksud anda kami semua tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi?" tanya Kiseop benar-benar kaget.

"Mengapa kita harus di pindah ke agensi lain? Apa ahjusi tidak menghargai kerja keras kami selama ini?" tanya Eli khawatir.

"Karena ... Karena agensi ini akan di tutup. Ada masalah hukum yang membuat agensi ini harus ditutup oleh pemerintah. Supaya U-KISS tetap ada, aku memutuskan untuk memindahkan kalian ke agensi yang sudah siap menerima kalian. Untuk artis-artis NH Media lainnya, mereka akan dipindah ke agensi yang berbeda dengan kalian. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besar nya kepada kalian semua. Mianhae jika saya ada salah dengan kalian." ucap ahjusi CEO dengan nada sedih yang cukup menyentuh.

"Oh, jika itu sudah terlanjur tidak apa-apa. Kami berterima kasih karena anda selama ini sudah membantu kami sehingga U-KISS bisa sukses di permusikan Korea Selatan." kata Soohyun berusaha menormalkan emosi nya.

"Kita akan di pindah ke agensi mana, ahjusi?" tanya Kevin berbinar-binar.

"SM Entertainment?" tanya Dongho berharap mendapat jawaban iya.

"Lebih baik di JYP Entertainment aja." kata Eli sambil membayangkan anggota 2PM dan Miss A.

"YG Entertainment! Aku ingin ketemu G-Dragon dan TOP." ucap Kevin tidak mau kalah.

"Eits, Starship Entertainment! Disana kan ada Sistar yang wow dan Boyfriend yang imut." sahut Kiseop menengahi Dongho, Eli, dan Kevin.

"Woolim Entertainment." ucap ahjusi CEO.

"Woolim!?" Kali ini Eli, Dongho, Kiseop, dan Kevin yang tadi berdebat kini terbelalak kaget. Soohyun, AJ, dan Hoon saling menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi.

Ahjusi CEO tersenyum. "Saya sudah mengusulkan kalian ke agensi terkenal seperti SM, JYP, dan YG. Tapi mereka tidak bisa lantaran agensi-agensi itu sedang tidak menangani bintang lain saat ini. Setelah mencari dan menawar ke agensi lain, hanya Woolim Entertainment yang mau menerima kalian. Mereka sudah menyiapkan dorm dan berbagai fasilitas untuk kalian. Jadi, kalian bisa berbenah-benah sekarang."

Para member U-KISS yang masih bingung hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Dengan berat hati, mereka meninggalkan ruang kantor itu dan berjalan menuju dorm dengan perasaan sedih bercampur senang dan bingung.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

"Woolim Entertainment itu agensi nya Infinite dan Tasty. Jadi, jika ditambah kita akan jadi 3." ucap Hoon memecah keheningan diantara mereka semua.

"Oh Infinite, aku dulu pernah bareng maknae nya buat ikut Star Dance Battle sama maknae nya ZE:A. Kamu sama AJ belum gabung ke U-KISS waktu itu." kata Dongho dengan nada senang.

"Aku jadi penasaran sama agensi Woolim itu." kata Kevin saat memasukkan semua barang kesayangan nya ke koper biru muda milik nya.

"Semoga saja mereka menerima kita dengan baik." harap Kiseop selesai mengemasi semua pakaian nya.

"Ne." ucap AJ lirih.

"Setelah sarapan besok, kita akan pamit ke ahjusi CEO dan seluruh kru NH Media. Lalu kita akan diantar ke dorm baru kita yang berada di Seoul selatan. Kalian semua tidur dulu." ucap Soohyun selesai membereskan semua barang-barang nya.

Semua U-KISS hanya mengangguk lemas, kecuali Dongho. Mereka pun tidur di masing-masing kasur setelah lampu dimatikan dan terlelap nyenyak. Hari ini adalah sebuah cobaan yang cukup berat. Mereka hanya pasrah akan takdir dan keadaan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu nasib mereka selanjutnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dorm Infinite_

"Aku pulang!" ucap L sambil membuka pintu. Dia heran ketika pandangan nya tidak menangkap satu pun personil Infinite yang berada di ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. L pun melepas sepatu nya dan berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah untuk melepaskan penat nya selama syuting tadi. Setelah lama tertidur akibat kelelahan, L bangun ketika suara-suara asing bergema di pintu dorm. Dia duduk sambil merapikan rambut nya dengan pandangan setengah kabur untuk menjaga kerapian nya sebagai face of Infinite. Beberapa detik kemudian dia melihat semua member Infinite saling bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu yang penting.

"Kalian dari mana saja tadi? Aku sampai ketiduran menunggu kalian." ucap L dengan wajah nya yang menyiratkan rasa kantuk yang tersisa di otak nya. Otomatis para Infinite lainnya menoleh ke L. Mereka tidak tahu kalau L ada di sofa dekat mereka tadi.

"Eh, L. Sorry ya kami tadi ke ruang kantor CEO. Dia bilang akan ada boyband yang di pindah kan ke agensi ini." jawab Woohyun ramah dan santai.

"Boyband lain? Siapa?" tanya L lagi dengan malas.

"U-KISS, yang punya lagu Dora Dora dan Neverland itu. Mereka boyband pendahulu kita. Yang sering ikut di acara-acara musik KBS, SBS, dan MBC. Popularitas mereka di bidang internasional nggak kalah dengan Super Junior, Big Bang, dan 2PM. Itu loh yang maknae nya pernah sama Sungjong di Star Dance Battle buat nyanyi lagu nya Orange Caramel" jawab Hoya tanpa keraguan yang dibalas anggukan Sungjong.

"Agensi mereka ditutup pemerintah karena masalah hukum. Nggak tahu kenapa agensi kita mau menerima mereka. Aku kurang tahu jelas. Yang pasti, mereka udah pindah kesini besok pagi. Dorm mereka yang di sebelah kiri dorm kita. Gitu aja penjelasan dari CEO." sambung Sungyeol.

"Udah ah. Makan yuk! Aku lapar nih dari tadi." sahut Dongwoo memelas.

"Ya udah, kita makan di restoran aja. Bahan makanan di kulkas sedang habis." perintah Woohyun sambil melihat-lihat uang di dompet nya yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Habis makan malam kita semua jalan-jalan ke pusat kota Seoul. Mumpung kita sedang vakum, aku memberi kalian liburan jalan-jalan." ucap Sunggyu dengan ekspresi bahagia. Ucapan nya pun disambut teriakan senang oleh para Infinite.

To Be Continue

Nah, cerita nya cuman bisa sampai sini. Kalau saya ada kesalahan ejaan atau kata di review ya? Fighting! Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to new dorm

Note : Fic ini 10000% milik saya. Saya memikirkan cerita ini sendiri tanpa unsur plagiat. U-KISS, INFINITE, dan semua yang ada di cerita saya adalah milik fans, agensi, keluarga, Tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri

Cast : U-KISS, INFINITE, and other

Summary : NH Media ditutup oleh pemerintah dan U-KISS di pindah ke agensi lain, yaitu Woolim Entertainment. Bagaimana kehidupan baru mereka di agensi baru mereka? Apakah mereka bisa berteman baik dengan INFINITE?

Aduh, mianhae kalau sudah menunggu. Saya juga sibuk UTS sekarang. Tapi syukur lah sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu hasil nya saja. Oh ya, ralat chap 1. Karena saya tidak teliti, Dongwoo malah memanggil Woohyun dengan sebutan hyung. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar nya. Nah, tanpa basa-basi ... Check it out!

**.**

**.**

Agensi baru

Chapter 2 : Welcome to new dorm

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dorm U-KISS_

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Ahjusi dan semuanya akan selalu mendoakan kalian." kata Ahjusi CEO ke para U-KISS.

"Nah, kapan-kapan mampir lah ke rumah ahjuma dan ahjusi. Nanti ahjuma buatkan makanan yang paling enak buat kalian." ucap Ahjuma CEO dia tidak tega harus berpisah dengan namja-namja yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak nya sendiri.

"Don't worry, ahjuma! Kalau kita ada waktu luang, pasti kita ke rumah ahjusi dan ahjuma. Ahjuma harus jaga kesehatan ya! Jangan sampai ahjuma sakit." ucap Kevin seraya memeluk ahuma CEO.Ahjuma CEO hanya bisa menahan air mata yang akan mengucur dari bola mata nya dengan memeluk Kevin lebih erat.

Semua U-KISS pun ikut memeluk ahjuma CEO. Ahjusi CEO hanya tersenyum pahit melihat momen ini. Tiba-tiba ada suara klakson mobil. Para U-KISS melepas kan pelukan mereka dan segera berpamitan dengan ahjusi dan ahjuma barang-barang mereka segera dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil dan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Daihatsu APV itu. Tidak lupa mereka melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan kepada ahjusi dan ahjuma CEO yang tinggal berdua sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 menit kemudian**

Sesampainya di dorm baru mereka, member U-KISS turun dan segera disambut oleh CEO Woolim Entertainment. Sementara barang-barang mereka dibawa masuk oleh kru-kru Woolim Entertainment. Setelah diberi beberapa penjelasan, member U-KISS diperbolehkan mengelilingi seluruh kawasan Woolim Entertainment yang terbilang cukup luas.

Infinite Side

"Eh, hyung! Itu bukan nya Dongho sama teman-teman U-KISS nya?" kata Sungjong seraya menunjuk rombongan U-KISS yang melintas di depan dorm mereka lewat jendela.

"Mereka sudah datang rupa nya." ucap Hoya berdiri sambil merapikan rambut nya dengan pede.

"Loh, sekarang?" tanya Sungyeol yang masih asyik chattingan di hp Samsung Galaxy Player nya.

"Sekarang lah! Kita harus pastikan mereka itu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh di daerah agensi ini." balas Dongwoo agak kasar.

"Kau, Hoya, dan Sunggyu masih yakin ingin membuntuti sunbae kita sendiri?" tanya L agak tidak sopan dengan wajah dingin nya. Bagaimana L tidak heran? Tidak ada sunbae yang berbuat aneh-aneh di lingkungan baru mereka. Sementara tiga hyung nya itu bersikeras ingin mengikuti gerombolan U-KISS setelah pemberitahuan tanpa diri nya kemarin.

"Sudah lah! Kalian semua mau ikut atau tidak?" kata Sunggyu yang sudah siap dari tadi.

Semua Infinite pun memakai sepatu mereka masing-masing dan secara diam-diam membuntuti para member U-KISS yang sedari tadi menikmati perjalanan mereka.

U-KISSSide

Perasaan AJ mendadak tidak enak. Dia sepertinya menangkap hawa manusia selain teman-teman nya. Ketika menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati suara namja entah dari mana. Padahal artis-artis agensi baru nya ini tengah sibuk berurusan dengan dunia entertainment. Karena masih fokus melihat ke belakang, AJ tidak sadar jika dirinya berada di barisan paling belakang.

"Ada apa, AJ?" pertanyaan Soohyun membuat U-KISS lainnya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku ngerasa seperti ada yang mengikuti kita dari belakang." jawab AJ masih menajamkan pandangan nya ke sekitar nya.

"Paling cuman perasaan mu kali, AJ. Mendingan kita lanjutin aja kelilingnya. Sebelum keburu siang loh!" ucap Eli cuek sambil berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Mereka pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Hyung, boyband yang nama nya Infinite itu lagi ke Jepang?" tanya AJ ke Soohyun sambil berjalan bersebelahan.

"Aku kurang tahu ya. Menurut ku sih mereka seperti nya sedang vakum dan beraktivitas biasa. Seperti jadi MC, aktor sitkom, ataupun model majalah." jawab Soohyun ramah bernada santai.

"Mereka semua lagi di dorm nya. Aku lihat Sungjong lagi ngobrol sama temen nya di dalam dorm tadi. Emang nya ada apa kok hyung tanya gitu?" kata Dongho menerobos masuk ke tengah-tengah AJ dan Soohyun. Dua namja dewasa itu cukup resah akan kelakuan sang namdongsaeng yang agak tidak sopan. Maklum lah, magnae!

"Enggak ada apa-apa. Cuman tanya aja!" balas AJ agak mundur supaya Soohyun dan Dongho mendapat ruang bebas.

Infinite Side

"Mereka sudah pergi." ucap Woohyun berjalan dari pohon tempat nya bersembunyi.

"Untung aja kita nggak ketahuan. Eh, Sungjong mana?" tanya Hoya menoleh ke kanan kiri.

"Aku disini!" suara Sungjong membuat mereka menoleh ke bawah dan kaget karena Sungjong tidak sengaja di duduki Sungyeol. Sungyeol yang baru sadar pada siapa yang dia duduki pun bangun dan segera senyum polos dengan jari tangan kanan nya membentuk huruf V. Memastikan Sungjong akan mengampuni nya.

"Kamu ini makan nya berapa porsi sih? Berat banget tahu." omel Sungjong setelah meringis sakit pada punggung nya yang nyaris remuk itu.

"Semua member boyband berat nya kan diatas 50 kg. Jadi wajar dong kalau aku juga berat." kata Sungyeol tanpa rasa berdosa. Sungjong hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kita balik ke dorm saja. Hari sudah mulai siang. Tampaknya mereka sudah kembali ke dorm mereka." kata L masih berwajah dingin dan mulai merasa bosan.

"Ya udah, kita ballik ke dorm. Habis itu, kita akan menghadiri konferensi pers nanti malam." ucap Sunggyu setelah melirik hp Samsung Galaxy W nya.

"Nanti malam?!" tanya semua member Infinite kecuali L dan Sunggyu sendiri.

"Besok siang CEO akan pergi ke New York untuk urusan bisnis selama 6 bulan. Jadi, konferensi pers nya hanya bisa malam ini. Apa ada yang protes?" sambung Sunggyu menatap satu-persatu teman-teman nya. Member Infinite lainnya hanya setuju saja. Mereka pun kembali ke dorm tanpa menyadari para member U-KISS mengintip mereka juga. Setelah mengetahui kelakuan para Infinite, para U-KISS hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala mereka dan memaklumi itu.

**.**

**.**

**Malam hari nya**

"Sungjong!"

"Dongho!"

Sungjong dan Dongho saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan itu selain di behind the scene acara musik. Woohyun dan Hoon saling bercakap-cakap. Sunggyu dan Soohyun berjabat tangan seraya Sunggyu meminta maaf atas kelancangan Infinite membuntuti U-KISS tadi pagi. Soohyun mengangguk dan mereka berdua membahas pengalaman mereka. Eli, Kiseop, Dongwoo, Hoya, Sungyeol, dan Kevin saling bercanda tawa. Sementara L hanya diam sambil sesekali tersenyum sweet melihat semuanya. Konferensi pers pun dimulai. Banyak wartawan dari berbagai stasiun TV maupun media informasi yang bertanya. Tanpa ada masalah, semua pertanyaan dijawab dengan senang hati oleh member kedua boyband ditambah beberapa penjelasan dari CEO Woolim Entertainment.

*Skip Time*

Selesai konfernsi pers, seseorang bertudung hitam tengah mengamati dari jauh para Infinite dan U-KISS yang masuk ke mobil khusus Woolim Entertainment. Terlihat jelas namja itu menyunggingkan seringaian sambil melirik ke bulan purnama yang memerah pekat. Tidak akan lama lagi, dia akan mendapatkan mereka untuk korban berikut nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

.

.

Nah, sekarang saya akan membalas review nya!

_Guest : OK! Fighting juga._

_Hobabybohay : mengenai ini yaoi atau tidak, masih saya pertimbangkan. Soalnya saya belum berpengalaman membuat kisah yaoi. Jadi, untuk sementara masih pertemanan saja. Oh iya, sudah saya ralat kok. Masalahnya, saya harus belajar untuk UTS dan membuat fic ini dalam waktu yang sama. Maklum kalau ada kesalahan. Saya usahakan buat lanjut chap lagi. Makasih sudah review._

_Sabrina KISSME : ini udah chap lanjutan nya. Mungkin butuh waktu cukup lama. Soalnya saya cukup lemot mikirnya. Hehehe! Makasih semangat nya._

_Inhyuk : ini sudah saya beritahu kesalahan nya. Makasih sudah review._

_RizkyKey : saya usahain buat wajib lanjut, bukan sunah lanjut kok. Oh, jangan terlalu stress ya! Maaf kalau membuat chingu menunggu. Aku pengen tahu pair nya kayak gimana. Salam Dora-Dora juga._

_KevinWooYiFan : ok, ni dah lanjut. Ouw, lagian agensi itu nggak cuman ngurus boyband sama girlband aja. Mereka juga ngurus akotr dan aktris. Gomawo._

Bagi yang ingin berteman atau bertanya, bisa menghubungi saya lewat PM. Jika memungkinkan, saya akan membalas PM chingu sekalian. Annyeong!


	3. Chapter 3 : Holiday in Christmas

Note : Fic ini 10000% milik saya. Saya memikirkan cerita ini sendiri tanpa unsur plagiat. U-KISS, INFINITE, dan semua yang ada di cerita saya adalah milik fans, agensi, keluarga, Tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri

Cast : U-KISS, INFINITE, and other

Summary : NH Media ditutup oleh pemerintah dan U-KISS di pindah ke agensi lain, yaitu Woolim Entertainment. Bagaimana kehidupan baru mereka di agensi baru mereka? Apakah mereka bisa berteman baik dengan INFINITE?

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama karena keterlambatan saya untuk update chap baru. Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersabar menunggu cerita saya. Chap ini saya dapatkan setelah terinspirasi dari Home Alone 2 : Lost in New York. Selamat menikmati!

**.**

**.**

Agensi baru

Chapter 3 : Holiday in Christmas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 Desember 2012 (pukul 02.00 p.m. KST)**

Dorm Infinite

"Hore! Liburan ke New York!" seru Sungjong senang sambil berputar-putar.

"Wah, aku sudah nggak sabar buat jalan-jalan disana." ucap Woohyun deg-degan.

"Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka kita bisa ke kota terbesar di dunia itu. Kayak mimpi aja deh!" kata Dongwoo berbunga-bunga.

"Kita harus berterima kasih kepada CEO. Dia yang memberi kita liburan ke sana dan kita bisa kemana pun atau beli apa pun disana gratis." ujar Sunggyu.

"Ne." jawab semua member kecuali Sunggyu sendiri dan L.

"Oh ya, kita menginap disana berapa hari?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Umm, dari besok sampai ... Tahun baru!" jawab Sunggyu tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat telunjuk nya rendah. Semuanya berteriak gembira, sementara Hoya menutup kedua telinga nya dengan telapak tangan nya untuk menghindari gelombang ultrasonik dari teman-teman nya itu.

"Udah ah, jangan lama-lama! 1 jam lagi kita harus sudah sampai di bandara."bentak Hoya, yang berangsur-angsur jadi senyum memohon ampunan ketika Dongwoo mendeath glare nya dengan sangat mengerikan.

Dorm U-KISS

"Nggak nyangka kita bisa ke New York sama Infinite." kata Hoon menaruh koper besar nya di lantai.

"Kalian belum tahu kan tempat bagus disana selain Patung Liberty? Nanti bakalan aku kasih tahu kalau kita sudah sampai disana." ucap AJ dengan ekspresi senang.

"Kayak gimana tempat nya?" tanya Dongho polos.

"Ah, pokoknya disana bagus banget deh. It's secret!" balas AJ masih berwajah gembira.

"Selain liburan, sepertinya kita dan Infinite juga akan mempromosikan Woolim Entertainment disana." kata Soohyun sambil duduk di sofa menunggu teman-teman nya selesai berkemas.

"Actually,i want to go to Los Angeles. Tapi keluarga saudara ku disana bilang akan New York untuk mengunjungiku." ucap Eli sedikit mengeluh.

"Malah bagus, kan? So you do not need to bother to get on a plane again to Los Angeles (artinya : Jadi kamu tidak perlu repot-repot naik pesawat lagi untuk ke Los Angeles)."Kevin menepuk pundak Eli seraya menyemangati nya.

"Nah, gimana kalau seluruh kegiatan kita selama disana kita rekam trus kita upload ke akun Youtube kita? Biar para KISSME bisa melihat apa aja yang kita lakukan disana. Kecuali, tidur dan mandi." usul Kiseop sebentar melirik ke I-Phone Apple nya.

"Aku setuju aja deh. Lagian, kalau kamu upload video kita pas lagi mandi, yang ada nanti kita malah diprotes sama pemuka agama dunia. Apalagi kalau tidur, nanti KISSME bisa muntah-muntah gara-gara lihat tidur kalian kayak hewan." ucap Dongho dengan santai. Dirinya tidak mengetahui semua member U-KISS kecuali Soohyun sedang menatap dia dengan tatapan death glare.

"Okay! No problemabout it."balas Kiseop sambil memutar kedua bola mata nya.

"Sometime, kalau kita lagi konser, video nya di upload ke Youtube juga, ya? Kayak Infinite tuh."AJ ikut usul.

"Come on, guys! Kita sudah ditunggu semua member Infinite di depan dorm." seru Dongho kesal akibat kesabaran nya telah habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 jam kemudian**

Bandara New York (pukul 07.00 a.m.)

Suara desingan mesin pesawat terdengar sangat jelas. Di luar, salju berjatuhan dari langit secara perlahan dan lembut. Sementara di dalam bandara, orang-orang berlalu lalang. Banyak pajangan dan aksesoris bernuansa natal. Sangat menakjubkan. Tidak kalah bagus dengan bandara Seoul dan bandara Narita Tokyo. Itu lah yang selalu terlintas di benak masing-masing member U-KISS dan Infinite. Mereka tampak terkagum-kagum dengan suasana yang baru mereka temukan di negara Paman Sam itu. Berbeda dengan yang lain, AJ, Kevin, dan Eli menikmati suasana bandara itu dengan santai. Mereka bertiga sudah terbiasa di bandara-bandara Amerika Serikat.

"Sudah selesai lihat-lihat nya?" tanya Kevin tersenyum geli.

"Eh! N-Ne, hyung!" jawab Sungjong gelagapan. Suara Sungjong pun menyadarkan lainnya dari suasana bandara yang benar-benar menghipnotis mereka.

"Are you want to sleep in this airport? Nggak kan? Come on, guys! Jemputan kita sudah menunggu di pintu masuk bandara." ucap Eli santai disertai tawa kecil.

"Hotel nya dimana?" tanya Sungyeol berjalan bersama yang lainnya.

"Hotel yang dipakai tempat syuting nya Home Alone 2." jawab Kevin senyam-senyum.

"Masa' kamu nggak tahu, Yeollie hyung?" Sungjong mengernyitkan dahinya ke Sungyeol.

"Wah, kamu parah, Yeollie. Semua girlband aja kamu tahu, masa' hotel terkenal dunia kamu nggak tahu sih!" ujar Dongho menepuk punggung Sungyeol agak kasar.

"Appo! Sakit, Dongho. Kau pikir aku ini mainan apa, seenaknya saja kau tepuk keras-keras." ucap Sungyeol memegang punggung nya sambil memajukan mulut nya kesal.

Sontak para U-KISS dan Infinite lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tingkah Sungyeol yang tergolong mirip anak kecil itu membuat perut mereka tergelitik. Akibat ulah mereka, banyak orang di bandara yang kaget karena bintang Korea Selatan ternyata berkunjung ke New York. Masih tertawa, mereka satu per satu menjahili Sungyeol, dimana Kevin, Woohyun, dan Sungjong ikut terkena jebakan humor dari yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pusat kota New York(pukul 08.00 p.m.)

Setelah beristirahat dan makan malam, semua member U-KISS dan Infinite memakai mantel mereka dan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota New York. Di tengah perjalanan, banyak sekali orang yang meminta berfoto dengan mereka dan meminta tanda tangan, mereka dengan senang hati melayani keinginan penggemar mereka di situ. Jarang loh ada artis yang mau melakukan hal itu, tentunya karena pengawasan ketat dari agensi. Tapi beda dengan U-KISS dan Infinite. Mereka sengaja tidak membawa bodyguard-bodyguard untuk lebih leluasa menikmati liburan terindah mereka disini. Sempat juga ada beberapa wartawan yang mewawancarai mereka. Sesampainya di super mall setelah 20 menit berjalan, Soohyun, Woohyun, Hoon, dan Sunggyu berbelanja untuk oleh-oleh mereka {seperti baju, topi, sepatu, mainan, boneka, dsb}, sementara sisanya sedang ke area Time Zone super mall untuk bermain-main.

**1 jam kemudian**

Kini para U-KISS dan Infinite sedang duduk di taman. Suasana makin dingin ketika salju turun perlahan-lahan, namun mereka tetap disana menikmati dunia malam New York.

"Main skating es, yuk!" ajak Dongho.

"Boleh juga tuh." kata Sungyeol tertarik.

"Hyung ikut kita apa enggak?" tanya Sungjong menolehkan kepalanya ke member U-KISS dan Infinite lainnya yang masih duduk.

"Kita nanti nyusul." jawab AJ dan Kiseop bersamaan.

"Ya udah deh. Let's go!" seru Dongho menyeret tangan Sungyeol dan Sungjong.

Sampai di danau es, Sungjong, Dongho, dan Sungyeol memakai sepatu skating dan mulai berseluncur di area es itu. Setelah berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, semuanya juga ikut mencoba. Kadang, ada yang berseluncur layaknya atlit skating es, ada yang terpleset, ada yang didorong sampai menabrak gundukan salju, ada yang main lempar bola salju, juga ada yang kejar-kejaran karena salah satu dari mereka usil. Awalnya sih hanya karena tidak sengaja, tapi lama-kelamaan, mereka terlihat seperti sahabat sejati yang sudah lama berteman.

**.**

**.**

To be continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah, waktunya balas review!

KevinWooYiFan : Suka ya? Iya, sekali-kali lah mereka job bareng. U-KISS dan 2PM? Ok dah. Kalau aku ada ide nanti bakalan aku bikin fic nya. Thanks dah review.

Guest : Gomawo!

Sabrina KISSME : ih, chagiya tahu-tahu aja deh! Mau tambah bb lain? Eng, aku usahain deh kalau bisa. Makasih udah review. Fighting juga!

**.**

Gimana ceritanya? Review nya malah jadi sedikit sih. Silahkan review dan PM bagi yang berminat atau jika saya salah ejaan lagi.


End file.
